


Everything is a o-k.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sad, but still happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They elope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is a o-k.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably not very good, i started writing this like 3 weeks ago and got halfway through it and didn't know how to end it. I just added the ending last night. So yeah...

Ian and Mickey break up- It was stupid but it was one of the biggest fights they’d ever had.   
They get back together but don't tell anyone. Not until they're sure that they wanna stay together. They keep it a secret for 6 months and then they go and elope. When they get back Ian's family call him and asks him where he's been and he's says he’ll be by later to tell everyone. 

Him and Mickey show up to the Gallaghers house later together and everyone is surprised to see them together. They walked through the Gallagher house into the kitchen, fingers laced together. Debbie and Carl barely noticed them when they walked in. Lip and Fiona and Liam of course were in the kitchen making dinner. The boys called everyone in the kitchen to talk.

They tell everyone that they’ve been back together for a while now(6 months actually) and they wanted to keep it a secret until they were sure that they weren't gonna break up again. 

“So what's different this time? How do you know you two aren't gonna break up again?” Lip asked.   
Mickey and Ian shared a look and Mickey nodded. Ian smiled.   
“Well its gonna be a bit different than just breaking up now because....we got married!” Ian exclaimed.   
Everyone in the Gallagher house just stared at the two of them in awe.   
“What?! When did this happen?” Fiona asked.  
“Last night” Mickey answered. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to say it was a joke. He just smiled.   
“So you two are really married?” Debbie asked.   
“Yes, we’re really married Debs.” Ian said.   
“Awesome!” Debbie ran up and hugged both of them and then walked back into the living room to play a video game.   
They looked around the room. No one speaking.   
Carl spoke next, “Cool” and walked off to play video games with Debbie.   
Now it was just Lip, Fiona and Liam in the kitchen with the two boys.   
“Are you guys sure this is what you want?” Fiona asked apprehensively.  
They looked at each other and answered in unison “Yes” and smiled.

They were never more sure of something in their lives, they wanted to be with each other and after all they’d been through they deserved this. 

***

They threaten to leave each other at least once a week but never do. When they were getting married they both agreed to stay together, no matter the stupid fights, or jealousy and that they couldn't sleep apart. If they fought one would sleep on the couch but they wouldn't leave each other that was the deal. 

***

They cared for each other over the years, through the fights and tears and sickness and when Mickey started to get dementia Ian was there with him every single day reminding him of all the great times they spent together, so essentially they fell in love every single day until they both died. But even in the end they were together, by each others sides and died peacefully in their sleep. When it was found out later it was discovered that both their hearts stopped beating at the exact same time. But really true love never dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was.


End file.
